Afterwards
by gekkouai
Summary: Ib and Gary escape Guertena's paranormal museum, promising of reuniting. What will they do now with the memories burned into their brains of the strange phenomena and Mary?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks for clicking on my story! I'm new to writing fanfics, so please bear with me. :'D I'm sorry the prologue is short, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Critique is encouraged! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ib," he called out from the other side of the painting. "Grab my hand. I'll pull you up." As I walked towards Gary, I heard footsteps to my left. I looked over, and saw my mother. "Ib, where were you? We were looking all over for you! Come now, let's go." She said softly. I stared at her. Something wasn't right. What was she doing here? Why is she smiling? My mother would've been frowning at the fact that I was missing. I looked back at Gary. "What's wrong, Ib? It's not scary! Come on!" It doesn't seem like he can see her. I glanced over to my mother who was walking closer. "Ib, I told you not to go with strangers!" her voice wasn't strict and harsh like it should've been. This person was the stranger. I took a step closer to the painting. I reached for Gary's hand. My "mother" didn't stop me. Nor did she raise her voice to get me to return.

Gary pulled me in, and as he did, every moment that happened played in my head. From when the lights turned out at the gallery, to meeting Gary, to meeting Mary, then destroying her. I felt a tear run down my face as a smile grew. I'll finally be out of here. I will have escaped this nightmare. I felt a strange shiver go through my body, as Gary and I drowned into a flash of bright, blinding light.

It's over.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Notes:**

Hi guys, so uh, Thanks for clicking the next chapter. It makes me happy! I'm still new to the whole writing fanfiction thing, and I'm not very strong in the writing department. So I would appreciate critique to help make my stories better! Thanks a lot. I really hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

I looked around. What was I doing again? I heard people chatting, a bit of laughter. I heard the "ooing" and "awing" of children. I shook my head. I need to find my parents. I looked behind me and saw a large painting. Something about it was dark and intriguing. I didn't really like the art, but I couldn't seem to stop looking. After a few moments, I finally started walking away from it. I looked back after I was some distance away, realizing it to be gone. I didn't let it bother me. I kept on walking. After some time, I noticed a large sculpture of a rose at the other end of the room.

I approached it, studying it carefully. Something about it made my heart hurt. I looked around and noticed a very tall figure. He was young, handsome, and looked intelligent. He noticed me looking at him. "Hm…When I look at this sculpture…?" he looks down for a moment. "I feel sorrowful… I wonder why?" He looked back at me with a pained smile. "Ah, Sorry If I said anything to trouble you, Ib." I blinked. How id he know my name? He took a step back. "Wait… Who's Ib..?" he looked around, probably checking to see if he had anyone he knew around him. "I-I'm Ib…!" My mouth slipped. I bit my lip as I waited for his response. "What? That's your name? Your name's really Ib? That's the strangest thing… I mean, I don't know you at all…It just kind of came out… How odd.." He scratched his head as he thought to himself. "But… Actually… Have we perhaps met somewhere before…..? …..Oh, look at me, asking you such strange things. Never mind what I said. Well…. Bye." He started walking away. I didn't know what to say. I watched him walk off, but I couldn't' shake off the fact that I _did_ feel like we met before.

He stopped walking and took out a handkerchief from his pocket, stained with blood. "Huh..? When did I get this..?" he asked himself. I ran over and looked at it. "Th-that's mine!" I exclaimed. He blinks. "Is it…? He examined the cloth closely. "Ah, so it is! Your name right there! 'Ib'.But… Why do I have it…?" He blanks out a moment. He has my handkerchief because he was there. It was him who had been there for me! We were trapped in this gallery! He and I found our way out. We burnt down Mary's picture. We survived the nightmare. He must have remembered it too. "Ib… IB! You and I.. We… We made it out! " He smiled large smile of relief. "Thank god you're okay. How could've I forgotten about all of that?! It was so important… Do you remember? Being stuck in this bizarre gallery? Being chased by sculptures and paintings...Mary too?"He asks with a hopeful tone. I nodded. He gave me a gentle hug, and I returned it.

He was nice to hug. A little too tall, but I felt safe in his arms. He looked back at the handkerchief. "Is it possible for me to return this at a better state? It wouldn't do to return it as it is.. I'll clean it, and then give it back because we will see each other again!" I couldn't help but smile as he said those words. We hugged for a while longer before he spoke up. "I must get going now, Ib. I promise I will return this to you! Bye!" he walks away, my heart beating from happiness. I saw my parents come down as he passes them to leave. They smiled at me and gestured me to go to them. We are too headed home. "Had fun, Ib? Did you learn a lot?" asked my father. I nodded. I never stopped smiling on the way home. When I put my hands in my pocket, I felt something small. I took it out and grinned. It was the lemon candy Gary had given to me when I woke up after I fainted.

I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. It was sweet, and it reminded me even more of all the hardships Gary and I went through. I can't wait to see him again. I can't wait to spend more time with him. I cannot help but wonder about Mary. All she wanted was to be here, in the outside world. She was just another creation by Guretena though. I can't imagine how it will work. I felt guilty though. If we didn't have to kill her, I wouldn't feel this bad. I guess that's how it has to be, otherwise I wouldn't be here. When I got home that night, I saved the candy wrapper in my diary. I couldn't stop thinking about Gary and Mary. I looked out my window and stared at the sky. Mary never saw the sky before. There are many things Mary hasn't seen, and will never see.

I have to remind myself that I'm lucky.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:**

****Second chapter, and this is full of head canons! Please don't take too much of this information seriously, I have no idea if some of my headcanons are actually legitimately canon or not. That's all I really needed to get out. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy, and I hope to see some critique!

* * *

I was heavily panting. I'm getting weary. My steps feel heavy. I can't continue running anymore. I turned around, and she was right behind me. Mary had her palette knife in hand. She grabbed me with her cold hands. Her skin must have been so cold because she isn't real. She doesn't have blood flowing through her. I stared at her, tears in my eyes. "I thought we could be together forever, Ib..!" she was crying… I didn't say anything. "That's why I had to get rid of him! I was supposed to go home with YOU!" Mary was screaming at this point. "You can't escape. I'll just have to take your place. I can play Ib! Does that sound fun? It sure does to me! You can stay here with Gary~ It might be hard to play with him though, since he's sleeping and will _never_ wake up." she was snickering. I saw her hand move back behind her head. Palette knife in hand. This is it. This is the end of me. I couldn't save Gary. We were never going to escape after all. I guess those promises of macaroons and going to the café will never happen.

I closed my eyes. She grins and swings her arm down. It pierced right through my heart. I suddenly opened my eyes. I was in bed, and safely in my room. It was all a nightmare. I had nothing to worry about. I sat up, and looked out my window. It was bright and sunny. My eyes are puffed up and swollen. I must have been crying during my nightmare. Why did I dream of her? Is she haunting my dreams now? I came to the conclusion that I was just guilty. Yeah, that's what it is. Guilt.

Afterschool, I was sitting on the swing set. I couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened if Gary and I didn't escape. Would we even have still been alive? Would those strange statues stop trying to get us? I didn't want to think about it too much. I decided to start walking home. On the way I saw a bakery. It must have been opened recently. I've never seen it before. I looked through the window display, and saw a small sign. "Macaroons". The first thing that came to mind was Gary. I wanted to try one, but I wanted to taste it for the first time with Gary. I smiled and walked away. I reached home, and it doesn't seem like my parents have returned from work. I went straight up to my room and took out a book.

The reason we went to Guertena's Gallery was because we had several books on his art that my grandparents had and gave to us. I flipped through and studied a certain page. "Mary" was the headline. A picture of Mary was on the next page. I traced the border of the picture with my finger and sighed. Once again, guilt. I flipped through the book some more. Everything I saw in the book was something I encountered in the Gallery. Guertena is an amazing artist. I wish I could become an artist too. I set the book on my desk and I headed downstairs to have dinner.

It's a cloudy Saturday morning. I told my mother I wanted to go out and walk around. That's how I ended up sitting here under a tree. I was tired, and could fall asleep at any moment. I let my eyes shut. I heard the commotion of the market in front of me though. It wasn't bothersome, but It didn't let me fall into a deep sleep. I felt the faint wind blow against me as I dozed off.

I felt some kind of weight on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and was startled to see who it was. Gary! It's Gary! I've been anticipating to see him for so long now. I missed him. The first thing I could do was hug him tightly. "I-Ib!" he chuckled as he said my name. "Nice to see you too. What were you doing sleeping there? Someone could've swooped you up and taken you home!" His voice was soothing to hear. "I just wanted to take a little nap. No big deal." I replied. He stood up and smiled. I noticed a sketchbook in his hand, and he had a messenger bag on. "Gary, are you an artist?" I asked. He looked down to his sketchbook. "Ah, this.. I'm not much of an artist, but I am very interested in art. I just came back from school." He grins. "School? On a Saturday?" That sucks. I would never want to go to school on a weekend. He laughs a little. "I am in college after all. I had some studying to do, so I decided to do it at school so I wouldn't get interrupted." He sat down next to me, placing the sketchbook in between us. I was tempted to pick it up and flip through it. He kept his hand on it though, as if he didn't want to share what was in there.

We ended up talking for what seemed like an eternity. I was so happy to be with him. He looked like he was getting tired though. "Gary, we should start heading home."I suggested. He looks over at me. "Oh, do your parents want you back by now?" I nodded and added, "Also, you look tired." He shook his head."Tired!? No, no. Don't worry about me. Come on, I'll take you home." I smiled and took the offer. He held out his hand and I took it. I felt my face warm up. I'm holding his hand~! I smiled the whole way back to my place. When he arrived he seemed a little confused. "What is it…?" I asked. He looked around. Was he looking for someone….? He suddenly started laughing. "I live around here!" He managed to get out in between his laughing. I felt a wave of joy go through me. Gary lives near me too?! How much better can this get? "I live just down the block from here! What a coincidence, huh?" He smiled brightly and walked me to the door. "I guess I'll drop by tomorrow, Ib. We can go to the café I was talking about back at the gallery!" he said as he started walking backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he waves, and I wave back as I watched him walk down the block. When he was out of sight, I suddenly felt weak. I groaned as my head spun. Next thing I knew I was on the ground.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **

****Hello~ Chapter three is here! yay~ The rest of the story from here on is headcanon now. So please don't take anything too seriously. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, realizing that I wasn't familiar with where I am. I sat up, and looked around. It was a somewhat messy room. There was a large desk in the corner, covered with papers and art supplies. Next to the desk was a large bookshelf that held dozens of books about art. I then looked over at the closet, and on the knob, I noticed a jacket. A ragged, leather jacket that I knew so well. Gary's room…? What am I doing here…? The door opened and Gary poked his head in. "Ib..! You're awake! I came back to return your handkerchief, but I found you on the ground. It didn't seem like your parents were home. I looked into a window, and it looks like they left a note on the table. I couldn't read it from where I was though, so I decided to just bring you here." He explained. So this is the second time he cared for me after I fainted. "Thank you.." I simply said. He smiled and handed me a mug of chocolate milk. "Oh, it's no problem at all. It's good to know you're awake and fine. Why did you faint anyway…?" he asked as he takes a sip from his own mug. "I don't know," I reply, "When you left, I suddenly felt weak and just fell over…" I took a sip. It was warm, and tasted sweet and light. It made me feel warm and nice. "Hmm… Well, at least you're okay now, right?" he walked over to his desk and picked up a pencil. "May I sketch you, Ib…?" I blinked and blushed a little. "Uh… Sure, why not…?" I answered, a little hesitant. "Just stay there. I want to draw the position you're in right now. You look so adorable~" he giggles a little as he takes out his sketchbook and quickly gets to work. I was cross legged on the bed with the blanket on my head like a hood while holding the mug. I guess it's a cute pose?

Some time passed and he was done. Fairly quick, if you asked me. He closed the sketchbook and smiles. "Done. I'll add the details and colors later. Say, are you hungry? I can order something for us to eat." He asked me. I wasn't entirely paying attention though. I wanted to see the sketch now, but I thought it would be rude of me to just ask for it. I nodded. "Uh, food? Okay… I don't mind." I hopped off the bed and gave my empty mug to Gary. He takes it and shuffles down to the kitchen, me trailing behind him. His house was actually an apartment. Small and cozy. There was a cat sleeping in the middle of the living room floor. It was so cute! I didn't want to bother it while it as sleeping, so I didn't go to it, nor did I ask about it. At least not yet. I watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Gary put the mugs in the dishwasher. "What would you like to eat, Ib? I don't have much here, so you can chose which restaurant we go to."

I thought for a moment. Restaurant…? I don't know many… I don't pay attention to the names of the one my parents bring me to. "Um, I don't really know. Anything is okay for me, I guess." I said lowly. He nods "Okay then. I'll just take you to a Chinese place. Sound good?" I simply nodded. I felt weak again.

Why am I feeling this way? I've never felt so helpless like this before. I quickly grab on to Gary, making sure I don't fall over again. "I-Ib..? Are you okay…?" I couldn't answer. I was too dizzy. He carefully picked me up and sat me down on the couch. "Ib, what's wrong…?" I was still, and suddenly there was a hard throbbing in my head. I immediately started crying. It was really painful. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle. I felt Gary trying to shake me out of it. It wasn't working. I was terrified what's going on with me?! Suddenly, my vision blanked out. I could still feel Garry, and I could hear him. I just couldn't see him. I tried blinking, but it didn't work. Am I going blind? I'm really scared right now… I don't know what to do. When I supposedly 'blinked' Mary was in front of me. I screamed when I saw her appear. "Ib~" she called out. "Come back with me to the gallery~ I'm still here…Come back and play… I miss you." I screamed and tried to kick her away, but I wasn't hitting her. Then my vision was back. I quickly looked around, and clung to Gary. "Ib what happened?" he asked as he hugged me comfortingly. I tried my best to explain to him. I'm glad he understood and believed me.


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Notes: **Hi! I apologize for not posting recently. I have been busy with school v_v I'm really sorry! But here you are! Chapter 4! Yay~! sorry if it's a little weird... I lost some ideas while I was busy with school.

* * *

I felt safe in Gary's arms. I tried to calm down while clinging to Gary. "It's okay Ib… There's nothing to worry about." His voice was soothing. I was calm in no time. "Gary, do you believe that Mary could still be… Alive?" I asked. It felt like a really stupid question. "Alive…? We burnt her though! We even saw her go up into flames, and land on the floor as ashes. Why would you think she's still alive?" He was rubbing my back comfortingly. He was right. We were the one who lit up her painting, make her burn to her death. There's no possibility that she's still alive. "She.. She said she wants us to go back to the gallery though… She told me when my vision blanked out…" I confessed. Gary thought for a moment, then shook his head. "It must be all in your mind. Come on, I'll take you home now. I think you need some rest." He took me home, and explained to my parents why I was with him and how I met him, (without mentioning the whole trapped in the painting stuff…) they were okay with him, which was good, because now I can see him without hiding it. I waved him goodbye, and before we parted, I hugged him for the last time that day and he snuck a lemon candy in my pocket. I smiled and went inside. I wonder when the next time I see him will be.

I sat in my room, looking at a picture of the painting of Mary. "Why are you haunting me…?" I asked quietly. I saw her smile shift into a frown, and I shook my head. That couldn't possibly be happening. I looked back at it, and it was still frowning. I must be hallucinating. I decided to close the book and set it aside. Things are getting way too weird here. I sighed deeply and changed into my night gown. I stared out the window, looking at the moon. I seemed to have made gazing at the moon a ritual before bed. I always thought about Mary as I looked up. I remember the regret in her eyes as she burned into ashes. She just wanted to be here with us. To live a life. Unfortunately, for her wish to be granted, another's life must be taken. It was either me or Gary in our situation. As much as I regret that she had to die horribly, I'm thankful that made it through it all. I don't know how much more guilt I can hold on my shoulders before I break. I guess I'm just too young to be handling this situation right now.

In the morning, I had to prepare for school. I had a field trip to none other than the Guertena gallery. Great. I haven't overcome this guilt yet. I wonder how I'll act at the gallery. I told Gary about my field trip, and said he'd tag along to keep an eye on me. He said he didn't have class anyway. I headed out the house after preparing, and headed to school. I was nervous. I didn't know whether to feel safe, knowing that I already destroyed Mary, or worried because I've been haunted by here for the past few days. I sighed deeply before the class went into the gallery. I saw Gary at the receptionist's desk. I sighed in relief. I quickly ran over to him, despite the teacher trying to stop me, and begged her that I need him with me. My classmates admired by how tall he was. I took hold of his hand, and held it tightly. "How are you feeling so far, Ib?" he asks in his soft, relaxed tone. "I'm doing okay. I think I'll be fine. I hope I will." I answered. I looked around at each painting, knowing so much about each already. There was an eerie air as I walked around, but it felt like that no matter what. When we saw the giant rose sculpture, I felt my head hurt. I felt weak. Gary held on to my hand tight. "Ib… Do you want to go someplace else for a bit?" I nodded and we moved away for a moment. It felt better to be away from it. I then heard a whisper from behind me. "Welcome back, Ib.." I screamed, startling all my classmates and Gary.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

****I apologize for not posting! U_U I got really busy! But I was drawing and got an Idea! hehehe~ My "Idea" is introduced in this chapter~ SO! I hope you enjoy~! I'll try hard to post regularly again!

* * *

Gary held me at my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "I-Ib...? Are you alright?" I stared back, panting, and wrapped my arms around Gary's arms. He picked me up and tried to calm me down. I could hear my classmates talk about me. My teacher walked up to Gary, asking about me. "Sorry, she'll be okay. She hasn't been having it easy lately." He explained. My teacher took the excuse and walked off, continuing the field trip. After I calmed down, I noticed a new exhibit in the museum. "Gary, can we look over there? They must have discovered a new painting from Guertena!" Gary and I walked over there, and we both gasped at the same time.

It's impossible. Not possible at all. There were four paintings. They were in an order, left to right. The first painting was of Mary. She had a smile. She looked really happy. In the second painting, two figures were in the center, belittled by tall walls decorated with paintings. The third was of the two figures behind Mary, holding what seemed liked matches on fire. The look on mary's face was painful. The last painting was of what looked like a beat up mary, crying all alone. The painting was very red, with a blue frame. The only other thing in the image that gave a different colour was of Mary. Gary held me tightly as we got closer, taking a good look. We guessed the two figures were Gary and I, and we were right... How did we know? On the info cards of the artwork, instead of a proper title and paragraph, the first plate said: "Ib". The Second said: "Gary". The Third said: "Mary". The fourth said: "Why?". The class looked at Gary and I after realizing what it said. "How did Guertena know you guys...? He's been dead before you were born, Ib!" One of my classmates called out. I was speechless, only able to open my mouth, no words coming out. The class spoke amongst each other. "Quiet! This is a museum! Not a social hangout!" A young lady yelled out. She was obviously older than me, but she was younger than Gary. The class quieted down. The girl who yelled out sighed. She returned to admiring the paintings.

She looked very proper. Her eyes were angled in a way that made her face come together so perfectly. She had brunette hair, with big curly pigtails, showing her childish side. She was wearing a very simple, yet stunning dress. Gary and I stood next to her. "Thank you" Gary said to her. She nodded. "You're welcome." She answered.

"May I know your name...?"

She started at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Maryanne. I was named after her." She pointed at Mary. "My grandfather knew Guertena.

Gary and I exchanged looks. "Interesting. I'm Gary, and this is Ib." I waved and smiled nervously. She scanned us, head to toe. "Oh." Was all she replied. A few minutes passed before she finally smiled at us. "Gary and Ib, hmm? Interesting~ Do you mind that I stick with you guys while I'm here? I moved here recently because of my parents." She asked politely. I nodded. "Sure, why not...? Did your parents get jobs around here?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, they're dead." She said casually.

"O-oh... Sorry..."

"It's fine."

"How did they die...?"

"... Disappearance. They were found brutally murdered in the middle of the woods."

"O-oh..."

I looked at Gary who was scanning Maryanne. "Maryanne, where are you from?" he asks. "I lived somewhere really far off. No one ever told me the name of the town I cam from, or even the country. So, I have no clue at all~" she giggled. What was so funny about that? It made her really suspicious. We continued to walk around the museum. She knew a lot too. I clung to Gary the whole time. "Ib," Mary looked at me after some time. "…You came here on a field trip, didn't you? The school you came from sounds familiar. I think that's where the orphanage is going to enroll me in. Will you be my friend when I get there?" I nodded. "Of course! How old are you anyway…?"

"I'm 14."

"But I'm 10. How are you attending the same school?"  
"I'm under educated. I never did grade 4 to 9~"

"H-Huh? How come?"

"I lived in the middle of nowhere. My mother homeschooled me, but died. So I had to grow up by myself for a while. I didn't know how to apply for school, or anything like that." I looked at her, feeling bad. "Well, of course I'll be your friend at school then." I said, trying to at least sound happy. She clapped her hands and giggled. "Yay~! Best friends forever~!"

That sounded quite familiar, but I didn't let it bother me. The field trip ended, and we all went home. Gary walked me home like usual. My parents weren't home. Working late… Again. I remembered Maryanne, and thought about how it would feel if my parents disappeared like that. I got scared and had Gary stay to keep me company. "In a couple days, Maryanne will be with me at school. I'm a little excited. I don't have many friends, so I'll have someone to talk to all the time now!" I said to Gary as we ate some macaroons. "Yeah! Just make sure you don't become careless, okay?" I nodded. "I know!" Gary stayed with me until my parents came home.


End file.
